warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
If Bluefur Kept her Kits
Prologue Bluefur wrapped her tail around her kits, her blue eyes glowing with conflict. Should I give up my kits? WIll they resent me for it if they find out I abandoned them? But it's not abandonment if I leave them with a caring father...is it? Goosefeather's raging voice echoed in her head again. "This was not apart of the prophecy! Fire must burn without bonds!" ''Without her kits? How could she give up her precious offspring? White-Eye snored softly, while her kits, Runningkit and Mousekit laid beside her. ''I have to talk to Oakheart at the gathering tomorrow... '' What would she do? She loved her darling kits...they were so innocent, so sweet. Why did they deserve to have no mother just because of a stupid destiny? Why did they deserve to be lied too, to find out that they're real mother was in love with a different Clan cat- what would they think of her as? Defiant? The worst part was if they had a fake mother, to love and care for- and find out that she wasn't their birth mother.... But despite all her questions, Bluefur knew what she had to do. She just didn't know whether she had the courage to do it. Chapter One (Will be longer) Bluefur searched for Oakheart, hoping to spot his reddish brown fur and amber eyes. FInally, she spotted his broad head as he arrived with the RiverClan warriors, and she raised her tail, hoping that he would spot it. Unfortunately, he didn't, but it seemed as though he was searching for her as well. His wide, hopeful gaze flickered over the Clan cats, until she felt his desperate eyes land on her. He perked up, and murmured sorry to a few cats he pushed past to reach her. They backed up to the back of the gathering, and his bushy tail flicked anxiously. "The kits...how are they?" ''The kits! ''She swallowed nervously. She left them with White-Eye, slipping out while they were sleeping. ''Can I do this? Yes, I can. "The-they're back in ThunderClan. They're sleeping." She choked on her words as she forced them from her mouth. Her heart began to pound, for love and regret. StarClan, please don't make me do this...''The spirit of her mother and sister padded from the crowd of cats. Their gazes were empty, and pure white, but she knew what she had to do. "Mosskit is gray and white. She's the youngest. Stonekit is the oldest, and Mistykit is the second oldest. The both look like me. But they have your fur and structure." She lowered her voice while cats looked over suspiciously. His gaze brightened. "When can I see them?" She dreaded this question. Her ears flattened against her head as she struggled to form the words. "Y-you can't. I don't want you to leave your family." She began. "I have no family, besides Crookedstar." He murmured softly, edging closer to her. His whiskers tickled her muzzle. She leaned forward, wanting to do nothing more than sleep beside him, and forget everything. ''"You will save ThunderClan!" ''Goosefeather's certain voice pounded in her head as she thought of her next words. "But your Clanmates- they are your family, are they not?" His jaw clenched, and she knew that she was right. "Yes, but so are you and our kits-" He whispered, his amber gaze furiously searching hers. She looked away. "I may be, and they might be as well, but you can't leave all you ever known." Her heart began to crack as his pained expression faced her. "You can leave your Clan, or I can. I love you, Bluefur. I'd do ''anything ''for you." His muzzle was close to her ear as he mewed in a low tone. "I know you would." She pushed him away gently, refusing to look as his eyes. "As would I...but I'd also do anything for my kits, and what they need is to be with their...." She couldn't finish. "We could run away." She snapped up at his comment. "No!" She lowered her voice as she continued. "I can't. ThunderClan's already in grave danger." His expression changed from upset to confused. "Can I at least have one of the kits? I need something of you- I need my family." Bluefur thought this over shortly. "I couldn't split them up. That'd make them even more upset than they would be if I gave them up." "But...but..." "Oakheart, I love you. I really do. But StarClan has chosen my path ahead of time, and it's one that's-that's not with you..." She turned away. "I need you too...but my kits...they're apart of you." "Please, Bluefur! Please..." He begged. "No! I can't lose my kits. They're mine! I will raise them under the father of Thrushpelt, Oakheart. I ''have ''to do this. I can't lose more of my family because of a foolish love that I had." His eyes hardened, before watering up. "Foolish...love, that you...had? He turned away, and she could basically hear his heart drowning in misery. "Look, Bluefur, I understand you have a destiny, but don't you choose your own path? You are the one who's living your life, not our ancestors. I'll be here if you need me...perhaps you could meet me by the border, tomorrow night? Can I at least meet them?" His pleaded eyes looked into hers. "I-I can try...but it's going to be hard to get them all out. I'll think of something." "I know you will. That's why I love you." She felt helpless as he licked her cheek, and padded after his Clanmates. "That's why I love you..." She faltered, but he was already gone. She followed her Clanmates, tail drooping sadly. Chapter Two ''Unwritten